nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blackdagger01
Username Color Hey there Toji, don't know if you noticed, but I changed your username color to black, and your comment color to white text on a black background. You can change the color of any of them if you go to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Let me know if you need help. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:40, December 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Rule Violation Happy new years to you aswell Blackdagger, I'm here concerning my unfortunate rule violation from which I both see and understand the issue, thus I've made some changes to the page. As you previously stated the issue to me; "...covers upwards of five different abilities ranging from flesh to bones and blood, water." With this in mind I went ahead and made it less "available" so to speak. I've removed the ability to use the atmospheric water, making it limited to only carbon, and removed the ability to cause an adrenaline rush at will. What the ability is currently capable of performing is hardening, through the usage of the carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, slow their heart rate at stressful situations and self regeneration by manipulating mitosis. In a summary, you could say that the ability now only covers Blood Manipulation and Atmospheric Ki + Carbon. Hit me back if you want me to adjust it further. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 13:24, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Back again, no need to apologise, you're doing your job. I've made the necessary changes that you asked me to, so I've removed the whole atmospheric thing and just made the user's capable of utilising the carbon inside of their body. On the subject of the regenerative abilities, then I'd rather keep it as I believe that I'm still working within the principles of my Biological Manipulation which to "manipulate their body on a cellular level". I'm however interested in knowing why you'd want it to be more of innate effect as, at least in my mind, that would make it more powerful than it currently is. Right now the user would be able to decide whether or not to let's say cover their body in graphite or heal, (should they not have their body covered already that is). This causes a disadvantage as the opponent could use this to their advantage by causing some damage, force the user to heal and then cause more damage as the use can't protect their body. I might be interpreting this subject differently than yourself though. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 22:11, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I see your point and I'll go ahead and make the necessary changes as they're both valid and reasonable. I really appreciated that you told me the issues at hand, as well as options on how to resolve it, guess you could say that it has been a pleasure working together. Alas, Happy New Years to you as well! [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 06:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC) You asked for an explanation on my Molekinesis and Odynokinesis pages and so here I am! Essentially, Molekinesis is there to allow Hakkō to control molecules around him to a certain extent, so that means allowing him to walk through things and make invisible boxes. Odynokinesis is there to 'scare' others, and causes random bursts of pain within a target. These both have major drawbacks, and for one they cause immense mental stress on Hakkō's already weakened mental state, and Hakkō often uses his martial art abilities instead. If there is anything else I need to clear up, I'm more than happy to explain. --Be glad I left you a message. ~~Talk here, view my true self . 20:30, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Approval Request Hello there, I hope your day is going well. I'm considering adding my first character to the wiki and, as he's a supervisor, I'm posting this message to request your approval in doing so as per the rules. Thank you for your time and consideration! Edit (June 9): You're taking a while to respond and I'm not sure if you're actually active or not. I'm gonna go ahead and creat the character; if you have any problems please let me know and I'll sort them as soon as I can. Thank you. Fraoch �� (talk) 16:04, May 27, 2019 (UTC)